Lady of Darkness
by I.Call.Him.Billy.S
Summary: What if Voldemort had a daughter? Ariadne Riddle, as she is called when she goes to Hogwarts to spy on Harry Potter. Potter-Bashing in the beginning
1. Ariadne Marvola Riddle

**A/N- Hi! This is my story Lady of Darkness. Ariadne is Voldemort's daughter. Please do not ask how this is so, because it will be revealed piece by piece through dreams, unlocked memories of her mother, and memories. If you have any questions, you can leave a review or PM me. **

**Disclaimer- I admit that I do not own the characters you are familiar with, but I do own Ariadne's... characteristics and her mother, whose name is not yet to be revealed. **

I ghosted through the halls of the Malfoy Mansion, going towards the meeting room. I saw a few Death eaters that were not invited cower under my scowl; they knew what I could do when I got mad. I threw the closed doors to the room open to see the favorite death eaters seated around a long table. I may have only been fourteen, but every person knew what I could do.

"Hello, Ariadne," my father told me. I gave a cold smile, which was more of a smirk, and took my place beside him. "Did you sleep well?"

"As well as possible when there was a screaming man next door. I nearly got out of bed to kill him myself."

"I am sorry, my daughter. Would you like to be the one to question him later?" he asked maliciously. I nodded and showed my smirk again.

"We shall get started..." The meeting went on for almost an hour before we were dismissed. I stayed behind with Severus and my father. "Severus, how are things with Harry Potter?"

"Well, my Lord," Severus told him, the only one, besides me, who would not stutter while talking to my father. He was, of course, the scariest man in the wizarding world.

"Good. He is nearing his fourth year, correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, my Lord."

My father smirked at the potions' master. "Thank you, Severus. You may leave; I need to have a word with my daughter." Severus left, leaving my father and I to the large room.

"Ariadne, I need to ask a favor of you..." I knew that this conversation would end with me doing something he knew I would not like when he said those words and stood up to pace the room. "I need you to go to Hogwarts to be a spy among the students."

I froze in my seat; I narrowed my eyes and looked at Voldemort. "You want me to go to Hogwarts!" I yelled, my voice getting shriller with each word. My father winced at the last word and nodded. If he was the scariest wizard, then I was the scariest witch.

"I need another spy there and it would be best if it was someone who could keep an eye on Potter. You are the best for the job, as you are the age of the year he is. Would you be willing to do this?" he asked. I clenched my teeth and pulled out my wand, feeling the need to destroy something.

"I will think about it. Right now, I have the urge to kill something," I growled. Voldemort smiled at me and told me that three of the lower ranking death eaters had tried to expose the hiding place of our headquarters and that he needed them killed.

I stormed out of the hall, thoughts of Hogwarts swarming in my mind, and to the room where I knew all the death eaters would be gathered. They must have heard my shoes hitting the floor angrily because the doors swung open before I reached them.

"Snideman! Radcliffe! Powell!" I screamed. The three men were pushed forward and onto their knees. "I have heard from my father that you three tried to expose this place. Now, I don't believe that all three of you would be stupid enough to do such a thing, I am going to figure out who tried to expose us and who's lying." I said all this in a fake voice, my smirk appearing on my face.

"M-m-m-my L-l-lady, p-p-p-please w-we-" I cut Powell off with the Cruciatis curse and he fell on his stomach screaming. Other death eaters flinched, knowing that I had a just as strong, if not stronger, torture curse than Voldemort himself.

"Do NOT lie to ME!" I shrieked at them. I knew that they would never even _think_ of lying to me, but I needed to kill someone and I needed to have some fun with it. I released him from the curse and he gasped for breath. I was smiling at him, even if it was fake.

"Now, which one of you is guilty?" None of them replied. I sighed and tilted my head. "Fine; more fun for me then."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I pointed my wand at them and all three fell completely to the floor, dead.

All the other death eaters cringed and moved back to their original places after bowing to me. I turned and left their room and headed to my quarters; but instead of walking into my own room, I went to the one on the left. The one that held the screaming man that had kept me up all night.

I opened the door and walked inside; I saw the man lying against the back wall, trying to claw his way out. "I would not do such a thing if I were you, Grint," I hissed. He froze and turned to face me.

"M-m-m'lady, I-I-I-I." He stopped speaking and began screaming.

"Listen to me, Grint, we need information and you are going to give it to us or die! Choose one!" I yelled at him while performing the Cruciatis. After a minute or so of my fun, I released him from the pain. In my fourteen years, I had never experienced my own spell.

An hour and many, many curses later, I asked him the same question. "I will ask you one final time before I either kill you or keep you under that spell for an hour. Do you work for Dumbledore or the Ministry?"

Again, the man was stupid, so again, I kept a promise. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

The man fell to the floor on his stomach as Powell had earlier when he was under my Cruciatis, dead.

"Dwaid!" I screamed.

The house elf in question appeared and bowed. "Dwaid is here. What is Mistress Voldemort wanting with Dwaid?" I, surprisingly, held a bit of sympathy for this elf, for he was the one that came to me when I called and he had to learn to pronounce my name. Fortunately, once I went to Hogwarts, I wouldn't have to worry about house elves memorizing me name, for I will be going by Ariadne Riddle, a semi-common last name.

LOTN-LOTN-LOTN-LOTN-LOTN

On August first, I apparated to the train station. I would have normally just found my way to Hogwarts, but I had to keep up appearances, as my father said. He said that he hoped I would either be in Slytherin, to uphold the family's honor, or Gryffindor to get closer to Harry Potter.

I almost hoped to get into Gryffindor just so I would be able to leave Hogwarts faster.

Almost.

I walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and made my way onto the train. Father had already sent my things ahead of me to the school. I found my own compartment since I got there earlier than most children and read a book that I chose to keep with me. I only looked up when there was a knock on the glass door, which I had closed on arrival. "May we join you?" It was a Weasley, as I could tell by the second hand clothes and red hair, a mudblood, as I could tell by the way she did not think of herself as graceful and powerful by the way she stood, and Potter.

I smirked, a natural habit. "Of course." They sat down, the Weasley and mudblood across from me and Potter beside me. I resisted the urge to kill him then and there.

"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and, well, you know who he is." The Weasley pointed at Potter, who showed his scar.

"Harry Potter. Of course I know who he is. I am Ariadne Riddle. And, may I ask what blood status you are?" It may have sounded wrong of me to ask that now, but I knew that it would help later.

They looked at me strangely but answered. "Well," Potter said, "I'm a pureblood **(A/N I now that in the books, it says he's half-blood, but read my bottom author's note for my explanation.),** Ron, here, is pureblood, and Hermione is muggle born, but she's the smartest witch in our year." _Well, now I am. _

"I'm pureblood. I grew up with my dad. My mum died when I was young. My dad went missing for thirteen and a half years. I had been raised by my Aunt Bella, Aunt Cissy, and Uncle Lu up until then." It was true, but I had left off most of their names: Aunt Bellatrix, Aunt Narcissca, and Uncle Lucius.

Potter was sympathetic. "I'm sorry. That sounds a lot like my life. I hope that your aunts and uncle were better than mine."

The rest of the train ride was silent up until they needed to change into their robes. Ron noticed that I didn't have a badge on mine. "Are you new? You don't look like a first year."

I laughed, a rare thing. "That would explain why I'm a fifth year transfer, then."

Once we arrived and were in the foyer, McGonagall led the first years and me inside the Great Hall. I had only seen it in my father's memories and once when we snuck in for an attack, but it was night and I couldn't see much then.

Dumbledork stood up and said that there would be a fifth year transfer student and asked that I be sorted first. I walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the ratty hat on my head.

"_Oh, I never thought I would hear someone call me ratty," _the hat said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut it and place me," I thought back.

The hat laughed_. "Well, even though your father was in Slytherin, I think that you would do good in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. But, for the sake of your poor, poor head and saving it from that idiot Malfoy..."_

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sighed but still did my original smirk; I stepped down and walked over to the Slytherin table where Malfoy made space for me to sit next to him. Since I had lived with him for pretty much my entire life, we were close, as in brother/sister close. He knew that I didn't have any feelings like that for him and he knew that if he acted on any hormones that I would hex him into oblivion. He kissed me on the cheek and I slapped him, hard, on the shoulder. "Don't do that or I will make a new hex just to use on you," I hissed.

Draco chuckled. "Ari, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Blaine, Pansy, and Flint, head of house, is over there." He pointed to each person in turn and I nodded and smirked/smiled at each of them. I looked at Pansy the longest and she seemed to shiver.

During the feast, I learned that the Slytherin chambers were in the dungeons and that Snape preferred the Slytherins and has never taken a point from us. I found that a good thing, since I would most likely have to break many rules to torment Potter. I would have so much fun this year.

When the feast was over, Flint led us to the common room and told the first years and I where everything we needed was and then we were told to go to bed and be up for classes. I went into my dorm and saw that there were four other girls in there. I could tell that only two of them were purebloods. What has this school come to, allowing half-bloods and mudbloods in?

The next morning, I forced myself to wake up before the sun and go down the common room. I pulled out my mirror and called my father on it. He answered quickly. "Hello, daughter. I'm surprised that it took so long for you to call."

I chuckled quietly. "I would have called last night, but my _roommates _kept me up and then wouldn't fall asleep until I did. They actually have half-bloods and purebloods in the same dorm. And there were at least fifty out of 270 students that are mudbloods. It's a disgrace to mix the non-magicals with us pure magic." I shivered in disgust. "And Potter is friends with one of them. Hermione Granger: smartest witch in this year until the first class today. He's also friends with the blood-traitors, the Weasleys."

Father chuckled. "Slow down a bit, Ari. I do not need all of this information quite yet. Wait for another week and call me again. I'll have something for you to do and I'll expect a full report on everything that has happened. For now, stay on the teachers' good sides, especially the oaf running that _school _and the deputy headmistress. Tell Severus that you will be doing things for me periodically throughout the year."

I nodded to everything he said before hearing footsteps coming down the stairs from Flint's room. "I must go, Father. Somebody whom I must _respect_ is coming." I nodded a goodbye and he did the same before I hung up and hid the small mirror don my shirt.

Flint came down the stairs in his robe and saw me sitting on the black leather couch. "What're you doing up so bloody early, Riddle? 'Round here, we don't get up until seven fifteen at the latest."

I chuckled. "I'm an early riser. What're you doing up then? I was practically silent." It was true. I could talk so quietly that no one knew that I was even talking unless I spoke directly to them.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "I guess I wake up early, too," he said quietly.

I laughed again. This was starting to become a habit; I would have to stop laughing so much. "Nothing embarrassing about waking up before everybody else. Whenever I woke up, Draco would still be out like a bloody light and I'd have no one to talk to until nearly nine am or until he decided to rouse his lazy arse."

"Thanks a lot, Riddle. I'll remember that the next time you sleep longer than me and I'll get the chance to pour freezing water on you." Draco, apparently, decided to wake up and come see if I was up. Both the boys stood in the entryways of the stairs to their quarters, shifting uncomfortably. I rolled my eyes and moved to the middle of the couch and patted the seats beside me.

They came over and sat down and I hit Draco again. He rubbed his now sore arm. "Oi! What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelped.

"For being a bloody arse, that's why." I smirked at him. "So, where's the body guards? I know that they're always by you. Didn't they come for Christmas one year?"

He tried to hit me back but I pulled out my wand and pointed it at his face, ready to perform the bat bogey hex or something if he hit me. He scooted to his end of the couch and put his hands in the air. "Joking! Joking!"

After a couple of hours of blabbering on about potions and how this years was supposed to be the best yet, many other students began coming down, fully dressed, and headed out for breakfast. I saw a few little firsties following the older students, not wanting to get lost.

I decided to go back up to my dorm room and get dressed. Once I did, I walked downstairs and out the door to get some breakfast.

Let the day begin.

**A/N- How'd you like it? Please review. **

**The explanation for Harry's being Pureblood: Lily was a muggle-born and James was pureblood. Harry's ancestry is not entirely pureblood, but both of his parents are magical, therefore making Harry a pureblood and not a half-blood. If you want a more detailed explanation, PM me or review and I will answer any questions. **

**If you have any other questions that I did not specify that I didn't want people to ask, go ahead and ask. If it will be revealed later in the story, then I will tell you so. If it won't, then I will answer. I will also reply to all reviews that are not anonymous.**

**R&R  
Chrissy**


	2. Classes

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Tdfgh1- Thanks for the review. I thought that Voldemort should act a bit more normally, but, in doing so, he has a weak spot, just as Harry's friends are his weak spots. I can't say exactly who her mother is yet, but, let's just say that she's not as pureblood as Ariadne thinks she is...**

**Disclaimer- Quit bothering me and let me cry in my corner in peace!**

Once I was out of the common room, I checked my schedule:

_Potions with Gryffindor 7:45-9:00_

_Potions with Gryffindor 9:15-10:30_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw 10:15-11:30_

_Lunch 11:30-12:45_

_Arithmancy with Gryffindor 1:00-2:15_

_Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff 2:30- 3:45_

_Choir with Ravenclaw 4:00-5:15_

I sighed when I saw that we would be having double potions with the Gryffindorks, but at least potions was my best subject (next to the Dark Arts of course).

I waited for about fifteen seconds before Draco came out with his goons. I rolled my eyes and hit him upside the head. "Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" he cried.

"For having your goons with you twenty-four/seven! What do you even need them for?" I yelled at him. He shied away from me a bit but replied.

"Because, they've always helped out a bit and you're not always here," he explained. I rolled my eyes again and we walked to class. On the way, I told him that we could be partners in class and he might pass this year.

We walked into the dungeon classroom and saw that Snape was the only one there. We were too early. I nodded my head at my 'professor' and we took our seats. After a few minutes of silence, some Gryffindorks and Slytherins showed up. I saw Weasley glare at me from across the room. Stupid blood-traitor.

I was glad that Snape didn't spend the time going through the ingredients and telling us what they were. It would have bored me to death, which is extremely difficult to do. He told us that we would be making the Draught of the Living Death potion and that it was on page fourteen of our books. I opened up my book while Draco grabbed the right ingredients from his bag.

I remembered the book Severus had shown me when I was younger; his potions book under the name of the Half-Blood Prince. A few things were different than the original book, like instead of cutting the small black bean, you should crush it; it would release the juices better. I could tell that Granger, on the other side of the room, was looking frustrated when her potions wasn't turning out the way she wanted it to.

Snape spoke up about halfway into the potion making process. "Whichever group can stir up a perfect concoction of this potion will get a small vial of Felix Felicis. Can anybody tell me what I would give you," he asked. Under his breath, which he directed at me, he said, "And do not give me a smart-arse answer, Ari."

I chuckled before raising my hand at the same time as the mudblood. He looked back and forth between us before deciding he would prefer a 'smart-arse answer' than have to give points to the Gryffindorks. "Miss Riddle."

"Liquid luck. It gives whoever drinks it luck until the effects wear off." Severus looked relieved that I hadn't answered as I had thought to. Granger looked disappointed that she didn't get to answer the question. It's not like they would have gotten points anyway.

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin." He smirked at me, but it was supposed to be a smile.

Half an hour later, he called a stop to the brewing and told us that he would check to see who did the worst job. Nobody had figured it out yet. Severus came over to check mine and Draco's; he was smirking/smiling at us again.

He took a dropper and fed a drop to a mouse, who instantly fell into a death-like sleep.

"A perfect concoction," he told us. Out of his pocket, he drew two small vials out of his robes' pockets and handed one to each of us. I smirked back at him and he shoved a note in my hand with the vial.

The bell rang shrilly. "Stay in your seats," he commanded. "Miss Riddle, I'd like to have a word with you."

I nodded my head, stood up, and followed Severus into his office.

It was a very bleak and dark room. No windows, not many lights and the only lights were from candles. I loved it. I took a seat on his wooden desk and crossed my legs. 'What did you need to talk to me about, Uncle?"

"I told you not to call me your uncle," he scolded, pushing me off his desk. I landed lithely on my feet and turned to sit in a chair. "I wanted to talk to you about how your animagus training was coming along."

I smiled an actual smile. "Wonderful. I've completed my training. I'm a Taipan snake."

Snape chuckled. "Well, may I see?" I smiled again and stood up.

I changed slowly into a snake with an eight inch diameter. I hissed at him and slithered my way around the room before changing back into my human self when I was standing next to his potions' cabinet. "You should really sweep this place once and a while. I sneezed and bit my tongue!"

Severus laughed again and the late bell rang. "Go back to your seat," he told me. "I'll be out in a moment." I nodded and left. I took my seat beside Draco.

"What did he want?" Draco whispered.

"Animagus," I replied quietly. He nodded his sentiment and classes started again.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, class dismissed and I walked with Draco to Defense Against the Dark Arts. On my way out of the classroom, through, I felt a hand grasp my arm. I froze and stiffened when I was stopped and Draco, who was pulled me along with him, turned. I spun round also and saw the blood-traitor Weasley holding my arm and keeping me from walking away. "What do you want, Weasley? And remove your hand from my arm before I rip it off and kill you with the bloody stump," I hissed.

He narrowed his eyes but let go. "Who do you think you are, coming here, trying to make friends with us and then turning on us when you become one of them?"

"I don't recall actually becoming friends with you lot. I believe that we were silent for most of the ride here. In fact, I think that one of you asked a very personal question," I snapped.

"But you answered the bloody question!"

"Well I wasn't going to be rude until I knew for sure whether or not we would be eternal enemies!" Oh, bloody hell, I just blew it. Since Weasley hadn't moved his arm yet, I brought my forearm up to my mouth and bit his hand. Blegh, dirty blood.

**A/N- I know that it's kind of short, but it was t e best I could come up with on short notice. I decided that I would put up an excerpt of the big reveal of Ari's mom. I'm going to blank out her name and try to give a few hints of who it is. Here, check out my amzingness excerpt: **

"Wait, what!" I screeched. My father flinched at the tone of my voice. "Who did you say my mother is!"

Voldemort for the first time ever, was afraid of me. "_. You were born right before she was pregnant with her son."

My eyes widened in anger and shock. "You killed my mother!"

"It was only because of her status in the world. It was for your future," he tried to explain. I wasn't angry at him as much as for killing her as I was that he kept this from me.

"I'm not angry that you killed her! I'm angry that you kept this from me!" I screamed at him. My hand was flinching toward my pocket where my wand was. He must have seen this because he backed away.

"Ariadne, do not do anything rash," he said sternly.

My mouth set into a firm line and I thought of the many spells I had created, including the one that was equal to looking at the reflection of a basilisks'' stare. "_BASILOMARDO_!" I screamed. My father fell to the floor in a frozen state. He would be in the same position until me myself decided to unfreeze him. Anybody else could have unfrozen him from this state if they knew the spell, but I had never written it down nor told anybody, and my Occlumency skills were better and Dumbledork's.

His unmoving eyes stared up into mine and I smirked. "It's my turn to take over this war."

**Heh heh heh. I hope you like the suspense. Please please please please please please please please please PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think. I take anonymous reviews and I know that I have gotten at least 30 hits. Please oh please oh please oh please review. I love it. I will reply to all, whether it be in the next chapter or by PM. Any questions? PM me. Any flames? Go ahead. But, if you flame me, I'll be chacking out anything you've written and I will keep an eye out for any mistakes. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind.**

**Crissy**


	3. My Mother

**A/N- Hello again! I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last. Please leave reviews if you like it. I know that at least a dozen people have read this story and I accept anonymous reviews. Oh, and I made a mistake in chapter 1. Harry and his friends (and Ari) are going into their 5****th**** year, not 4****th****. I messed up. Sorry fellow writers and readers. **

**I think that in this chapter, if it goes the way I want it to, Ariadne's mom will be revealed. Please, though, that is not the main part of this story. Remember these things:**

**~Someone has to figure out they have a half-sister**

**~Ariadne has to take over the war**

**~Ariadne has to fight Harry, no matter what happens**

**~Draco and Ariadne might have to get together... I'll let you think about that yourselves**

**~I have to decide if the war will rage on to the death of Ari or Harry or if someone will stop it.**

**Mwahaha, I'm evil. Read on.**

After the first day of classes, I had detention with Severus and detention with McGonagall. McGonagall caught me biting Weasley's arm and took 50 points from Slytherin and detention with her. Then, at dinner, I pulled one small prank (slipping some potion into the mudblood's, Potter's, and Weasley's pumpkin juice. It would give them 24 hour horns) and McGonagall gave me detention with Severus. Ha! I would be slithering around the castle as an Animagi for the 3 hours I was supposed to be in detention.

Back in the common room, I saw the there was Quidditch try-outs on Saturday. They were looking for beaters and chasers. I'd definitely be trying out for the beater position. I asked Flint why there wasn't going to be try-outs for keeper or seeker; he told me the Draco was going to stay seeker, since he provided the team with the latest brooms, and that Blaise Zambini was the best keeper they had had in a century.

I was right about slithering around as an Animagi for 3 hours the next night with Severus. He brought me outside and into the Whomping Willow where we could practice Defense Against the Dark Arts, since that oaf hired Toadbridge (aka Umbridge) who didn't allow wands in _her_ classroom. He told me to transform and try to defend myself without a wand and without changing back into my human form. After a few hours of trying, I managed to block the stinging hex he sent at me. It was difficult, and when I changed back, I spent half an hour trying to regain my energy. We went back to the common room at about midnight and I called my father.

"Hello," he said.

"Hello, Father," I whispered. "I managed to block a few spells in my Animagus form with Severus."

"Congratulations," he told me. "Soon, you should be able to use your curses while in that form. And when you get back, you'll have to show me. But there will be no mating with Nigini," he said in a fake stern voice. I chuckled under my breath.

"What else is going on there? Are you going to try out of Quidditch?" he asked. Father may not have been big on the sport, but he would support me if I chose to. I would practice with Draco and the others over the summer.

"Yes I am going to try out. They're only having try-outs for beaters and chasers. I'm definitely going to try for a beater. Maybe I'll knock out Potter while he's playing. And I got 2 detentions. That's why Severus and I were practicing tonight."

He looked shocked. "Why would they give you detention?"

I smirked. "Well, I pulled a little prank at dinner and got detention with Severus and I bit Ronald Weasley's arm when he grabbed me. Don't worry, first I threatened to yank his arm out and kill him with the bloody stump, but he didn't let go. That's when I bit him. I accidently drew blood. Tasted as bad as Skele-gro did." And I knew what I was talking about. A few years ago, I had been cursed by some evil wizard that removed the bones in both of my legs. The Skele-Gro tasted extremely disgusted.

Father laughed at that. "And the new teacher is worse than anybody should deal with. I hope I don't have her on my birthday or I might throw myself off the astronomy tower!"

"Don't do that. Just throw her off." Voldemort was smiling. "So are you going to come home for your birthday or will you stay there?"

"I'm going to come home for a few days. It's going to be a weekend, so I'll come home after classes on Friday and stay until Monday morning when I will come back with Severus." Father nodded. "I need to go. I'll be up late again and I'm going to have to act tired to get McGonagall to switch her detention with Severus'. I'm glad I'm so good at lying."

I closed my mirror.

That Saturday, I walked out onto the Quidditch field and did my best. In the end, I became a beater. And 3 new chasers were appointed. My fellow beater's name was Millicent Bullstrode. She was not the most friendly girl there. In fact, she was the only other girl there. Well, I did know that she was good at knocking people off their brooms. Together, we were about as good as the Gryffindorks' beaters, Fred and George.

On October 30, I packed up my things and took them to Severus' office. Dumbledork had allowed me to go home for my birthday and I asked if I could bring Draco with me; we left right after breakfast. Father was waiting by the fireplace when I got there, along with Uncle Lu, Aunt Cissy, and Aunt Bella. I hugged them all when I stepped out, a bit woozily. Father grabbed my arm and made sure that I wouldn't fall down before letting me stand back for Severus and Draco. They came through seconds later.

At once, Father wanted me to show him my Animagus form and repel some spells. I shrunk down into my snake form and slithered around the room while the six of them tried to hit me with spells. I blocked all of them, but the cruciatis curse got through as the last spell from Severus. I froze and twitched for a few seconds, even after he stopped the spell before I changed back. I sat up off the hard ground and coughed. "In my defense, I thought that would have been a stinging hex."

Father looked a bit disappointed. "You should never let your guard down. If that had been the killing curse, you would be dead," he scolded.

I nodded, but also spoke. "I haven't practiced defending against curses yet though. I didn't have enough energy for the full shield that would have deflected the curse," I explained.

The others laughed while Draco came over and helped me up. "Thanks."

The rest of the day was spent talking about what we were supposed to do to Potter. Father had told me that I would need to apologize to the Weasel and become friends with them. I had to get on their good side. I truly despised my father for a moment before realizing that this would help me in the end. I would be the world's most powerful witch and I would kill anyone who dared oppose me.

When dinner came around, we ate quickly before heading off to our quarters for bed. I paused while opening my bedroom door and glanced down the hallway at my father. He was standing at his door, his cloak billowing at his feet. He slowly turned to face me and gave me his signature cruel smile. I returned it with a smirk of my own.

The next morning, I was awoken by three house elves holding trays and Draco standing in the doorway with a wrapped box in his hand.

I sat up and ran my fingers through my long hair. I could feel the knots coming undone under my fingers. I had tossed and turned all night. One of the house elves set a tray on my legs and I sniffed it. Eggs, toast, bacon, and pumpkin juice. The other two trays were filled with the same things.

I looked questioningly at Draco, who finally walked further into my room. At least he remembered what I did to people who came into my room while I was sleeping other than house elves who were cleaning. Once, I had killed a death eater who wanted to overthrow Voldemort and snuck into my room.

The door, which Draco had closed upon entrance, vibrated with knocks. "Come in," I called. My father stepped into the room holding another wrapped gift. It was bigger than Draco's and wrapped in black paper.

"Happy birthday, Ariadne," Father said. There was almost a smile on his face, not the cruel smirk everyone else received. Both presents were set beside me. "Well," he said when I hesitated. "Open them."

I smiled and picked up the one from Father. I ripped the black paper away (I knew that Father had wrapped it himself for the way it was sealed) and saw a large black box. I opened the box and saw another black box. I sighed. This again.

Every year, Father would put the present he was to give me in a small box and then put that box in a box and so on. It got quite annoying sometimes.

After a dozen or so boxes, I came to a rectangular box. My brow wrinkled at the sight. It looked like a wand box, but I already have an amazing wand.

I decided to just open it. Inside, I did see a wand but it was much more beautiful than my first wand, which I had gotten when I was six. The wood was a blood red color, about nine inches in length. I stared in shock up at Father.

"The core is the one thing that only myself and Harry Potter have. Phoenix feathers. Plucked from the exact same phoenix as mine." I was still gazing at him in shock. "Give it a wave."

I did.

And the only word that could even possibly describe the feeling of warmth that flowed up my arm was, "Wow."

I could almost feel the power of this wand in my heart. My hand clenched hard around the handle, relishing the power of my new wand. It radiated a glow that started at the tip and quickly slithered up my arm and surrounded my body. Then, as quickly as it happened, the light was sucked back into the wand.

"Wow," I repeated. I set the wand back in the box. Then, I wrapped my arms around my father's neck. This must have been the first time I consciously hugged him. "Thank you," I whispered. He was shocked, but hugged me back. Even the man who raised me from birth no matter what happened was not particularly emotional.

I pulled back and reached for Draco's gift. I pulled the wrappings off and pulled the lid of a box off. Inside, there was a small bookshelf filled with different books. My eyes widened. So this is why I couldn't find my books last night!

I squealed. This was amazing. I could bring my books with me back to Hogwarts! I hugged Draco.

"Just say the title of the book you want and it will enlarge itself and come out to you. I created the spell," he explained. Wow, he must have put a lot of thought into this; it takes a lot of power and time to create a spell. I would know. Last year, I created a spell that equals a basilisk eyes' reflection.

We ate breakfast quickly before Father and Draco left so I could get dressed. I put on black robes that were embroidered on the edges with shimmering, silver stars. I had figured out that I was the most powerful at night. I loved the feeling of a full moon's power mixed with the bewitching hour and my wand.

I slid my new wand down the sleeve of my robes after attaching my invisible holster to my forearm. That had been a present for my thirteenth birthday.

Once I was dressed, I walked downstairs to the living room where Severus, my aunts and uncles, Father, and Draco were sitting. Aunt Bella stood up and walked over to me. There was a bag in her hands.

I gave her a questioning look when she handed it to me. She never wrapped up my gifts. In fact, normally, her gifts were brooms or houses or, once, a thestral. She handed it to me while saying, "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I told her. I walked over to the armchair closest to the fire (my armchair that anybody who didn't wish to die a horrible death would not go near) and sat down. I dropped my hand into the bag and pulled out a cloak. It was almost flowing like water through my fingers as I held it. The fabric felt like satin or silk.

Aunt Bella was smiling hugely from across the room. "It's an invisibility cloak. The original, actually. The one Death made for the third brother to hide from him forever. My great-great-great-great-grandfather was the third brother. He passed it down his to eldest child and so on down the line. I decided that it would be fitting to give it to you," she explained.

I smiled and stood up. Wrapping the cloak around me, I called, "Accio mirror!" My full length mirror appeared in front of me as pulled the cloak over my head. I immediately vanished from sight.

A cruel smirk found itself on my face. I tiptoed over to where Uncle Lucius was sitting and stood behind him. I pulled my wand into my hand and tapped him on the shoulder. His white hair turned black. He jumped in shock when he felt the tap on his shoulder and leapt away from the couch he was sitting on with Aunt Cissy.

I started laughing so hard that my new cloak fell to the floor.

That night while I was in bed, Father crept into my room. I sat up and looked at him strangely. I kicked off my blankets and pulled my robe on before sitting down on one of the chairs in the corner of my room. "What is it Father?' I asked.

He sat down also and scratched his bald head. "I decided that it was time you found out who your mother is," he told me.

My back was stock straight as I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. "Who?"

He sighed quietly. "Your mother was killed on this day exactly 15 years ago."

My eyes widened. "Say her name then," I commanded.

"Lily Potter."

"What!" I screeched. My father flinched at the tone of my voice. "Who did you say my mother is!"

Voldemort for the first time ever, was afraid of me. "Lily Potter. You were born right before she was pregnant with her son."

My eyes widened in anger and shock. "You killed my mother!"

"It was only because of her status in the world. It was for your future," he tried to explain. I wasn't angry at him as much as for killing her as I was that he kept this from me.

"I'm not angry that you killed her! I'm angry that you kept this from me!" I screamed at him. My hand was flinching toward my pocket where my wand was. He must have seen this because he backed away.

"Ariadne, do not do anything rash," he said sternly.

My mouth set into a firm line and I thought of the many spells I had created, including the one that was equal to looking at the reflection of a basilisks'' stare. "_BASILOMARDO_!" I screamed. My father fell to the floor in a frozen state. He would be in the same position until me myself decided to unfreeze him. Anybody else could have unfrozen him from this state if they knew the spell, but I had never written it down nor told anybody, and my Occlumency skills were better and Dumbledork's.

His unmoving eyes stared up into mine and I smirked. "It's my turn to take over this war."

**A/N- Ok, I know I am cruel. I will post the next chapter ASAP, but I have a very busy spring break this year. I will try to get it up by the end of March. **


End file.
